projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
This Hurts My Brain ¦ Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED 10
Jared gambles and digs as he desperately searches for chests. Synopsis Welcome to Lank's Very Awful Very Bad Day. Jared checks every cave he can find. Jared finds $20. Jared heads back to the dark world. Jared finds a tablet that tells him to "Fuck off!" without the master sword. Jared drops off Death Mountain and realizes that he needs to drop down at a certain point to find something. He doesn't find anything. Jared's brain hurts. He struggles to remember what he has and hasn't done. Jared wonders how speedrunners can play this. He buys a heart from a shitty shop. Jared wonders about the digging mini game. One of the chest games had a piece of heart in it. Jared doesn't know if he can actually get the prize if the heart has been replaced with money! Jared plays several times. He makes a lot of profit. The owner thinks Jared has a gambling problem. "$30 for an insane gamble?" "Sure - Fuck yeah!" After the third time, the option says "Why not!" The fourth time states "Gambling is sweet!" The fifth time has the owner saying "Again!? You might have a gambling problem dude." The sixth time says "Hey it's your money bud. Don't say I didn't try." The seventh time says "Take this number. It's a hotline. For gambling addiction." The eighth time says "I give up, this is on you. Good luck buddy." The side of the screen says "For the curious. Jared is up a total of $181 dollars! Gambling is sweet!!! But don't do it!" Jared gets robbed by a thief, and doesn't care about his arrows. Jared arrives at the digging mini game to dig for items. The owner says "Hi! I'm some sort of bird man. And for $80 you can dig up my yard." "Give me dat shovel!" Jared searches for anything. The piece of heart became 10 arrows. Jared wonders why someone put a bomb on top of a hill. Jared realizes that the overworld stuff should be completed. The lumberjacks should have finished cutting down the tree. Jared heads in and finds one arrow! Jared wants to cry. Jared gets attacked by bees in the Lost Woods. A guy gives him nothing. "Nope. Not a damn thing!" Jared discovers "The sword of no sequence breaking". Jared finds $20 on an island. He arrives at the ice dungeon, but can't go inside it. Jared finds a cave he hasn't been to yet. There is just a fairy inside it. He finds a sign that says "This doesn't help you." He finds a guy in a cave that says "Hi I'm a hand that tells stories for $20 dollars." "I love stories! - Talk to the hand!" "I use to be a thief, shit was crazy. A lot of my old thief bros are still in hiding." "One was a master locksmith. I think he lives in the desert now." "He'll open any locked chest for you. Also this story is so dope your healed" Category:Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED Category:Videos